The present invention concerns magnetic disc drive (DD) assemblies and particularly the structure of voice coil motors for DD actuators.
Workers in the art of making and using magnetic disc drives for storage of digital data for computer and other applications are attuned to today's thrust to make these more cost-effective. The present invention relates to improvements in the actuator mechanism and, more particularly, in the voice coil motor portion thereof in order to enhance actuator efficiency and access time.